Je suis passée par la fenêtre
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Cas se fait une nouvelle amie, et lui fait découvrir le bunker. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Je suis passé(e) par la fenêtre".

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 4e round de l'année. Se déroule durant la saison 8. C'est tellement fluffy que vous allez avoir des caries. :'D

**Note 2: **Saurez-vous trouver qui elle est avant la fin du texte? xD

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis passée par la fenêtre<strong>

Je suis passée par la fenêtre. A l'intérieur, un homme qui portait un trenchcoat m'attendait, ses yeux bleus gentils.

- Bonjour. Je suis Castiel, enchanté. Veux-tu visiter la maison?

Il m'a accompagnée, moi voletant à ses côtés. Sa "maison", comme il disait, était plus un bunker, situés au sous-sol, ses murs épais infranchissables. A se demander comment même _moi_, j'avais pu passer. Mais moi, on ne m'arrête pas. Bien que cette atmosphère souterraine ait quelque chose de claustrophobique.

L'homme - _Castiel _- sourit dans ma direction, comme lisant mes pensées.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu pourras partir quand tu le désireras.

Je lui souris à mon tour, et je suis sûre qu'il l'a vu; il n'était pas humain, cet homme-là. Il semblait bien m'aimer.

Il m'a montré le salon, la pièce où ils se reposaient, lui et les deux autres hommes qui vivaient là. Il m'a expliqué, patiemment, l'intérêt d'une maison; combien il était heureux que les deux hommes dont il avait la charge puissent enfin avoir un lieu où se reposer.

J'ai observé son visage, pendant son discours; s'il a semblé m'apprécier, les deux humains dont il parlait étaient _choyés_, les prunelles bleues baignées de lumière en parlant d'eux, ses épaules détendues.

Il m'a présenté la salle dans laquelle ils faisaient des recherches; là, au milieu des livres, était l'un des humains en question.

- Sam! Je te présente mon amie; elle est simplement passée visiter un peu.

Sam Winchester a relevé les yeux dans ma direction. Je ne me suis pas trop approchée : à deux mètres de distance, il semblait déjà _massif_, et d'après ce que m'en avait dit Castiel il était plus grand encore quand il était debout. Les humains de grande taille m'intimidaient; ils pouvaient facilement m'écraser sans faire attention.

Castiel, cependant, m'a bien expliqué que Sam était quelqu'un de bon.

En m'apercevant, sa bouche s'est ouverte sur un rond parfait, un cercle de lèvres que j'aime d'habitude aller embêter à chaque fois que je passe à côté d'un humain rêveur.

- _Oh_.

Sam m'a observée, sourcils froncés. Je me suis cachée aussitôt dans les plis du col de Castiel, timide soudain.

- Est-elle inoffensive?

Castiel a souri; d'un sourire petit mais doux, doux, posant sur moi des yeux émerveillés.

- Oui. Elle est entrée par la fenêtre. Je crois qu'elle a simplement été attirée par la lumière.

Sam a souri à son tour, hochant la tête. Il a levé la main.

- Eh bien... Salut, amie de Cas! Bienvenue chez nous!

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, alors : je suis sortie de ma cachette, volant près de Sam, enserrant l'un de ses doigts de mes mains pour le saluer aussi.

Castiel a souri de manière un peu plus large encore. Je l'ai rejoint, et après avoir dit au revoir à Sam, nous avons changé de pièce.

Nous avons monté les marches qui menaient aux chambres. Là, nous avons rencontré le deuxième humain de Castiel, Dean.

- Cas!

Il sortait de la douche, et portait une serviette autour du cou sur un fin tee-shirt blanc et un short noir. Son sourire, en regardant Castiel, m'a fait l'effet d'une aile de papillon : beau, et fragile. Ephémère, et effrayé au moindre souffle de vent. Il sentait tellement bon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir le voir d'un peu plus près.

Grave erreur.

Dean Winchester m'a attrapée d'une main, trop rapide pour que je puisse l'éviter, ses réflexes inscrits dans ses nerfs par des années de chasse. J'ai essayé de fuir, mais impossible d'échapper la prison de son poing.

- Dean!

J'ai entendu Castiel s'approcher, sa propre main se refermant autour de celle de Dean, tentant de calmer les crispations de ses doigts.

- Dean, ne l'écrase pas, elle n'a rien fait de mal.

De mon enclos de chair, j'ai pu apercevoir, par un minuscule interstice, les sourcils de Dean remonter haut sur son front. Il a fixé Castiel, attendant silencieusement qu'il s'explique.

Castiel a plissé les yeux :

- Ce n'est pas un démon, ou une quelconque autre créature que tu chasses. Elle a vu de la lumière, et est entrée par la fenêtre. Elle est inoffensive.

La bouche de Dean s'est ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il a étudié Castiel, la détermination butée de ses yeux bleus, le froncement de ses sourcils.

Et alors, quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas s'est produit.

Dean a souri. Il a souri, puis il a reniflé d'amusement, rire avorté, et ses doigts se sont desserrés.

- Toi, alors.

J'ai quitté la main, mais je n'ai pas volé loin; la réaction de Dean semblait étonner Castiel autant que moi, et ce rire débuté, j'ai alors voulu le faire naître totalement. Juste pour pouvoir voir la réaction face à lui de cet être qui m'avait accueillie comme une vieille amie sans me connaître.

Car, voyez-vous? Rien n'échappe à mes yeux à facettes, et je l'avais vue, la façon dont Castiel regardait Dean; je l'avais senti, l'air entre ces deux-là, chargé d'une électricité qui ne blesse pas, sentiments sans nom dessinés à peine aux coins des lèvres.

Je me suis posée sur le nez de Dean. Sans prévenir, sur son nez constellé de taches comme d'étoiles.

Dean a froncé le nez; ses yeux se sont mis à loucher pour tenter de me voir.

Nouveau reniflement.

- Cas! Dis à ton amie la mouche de me laisser!

Je me suis baladée sur l'arête, rejoignant le centre de son front. La peau de Dean a plissé sous mes pas.

Castiel a souri.

- Cas, fais quelque chose!

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, Dean.

Trouvant l'ouverture que j'attendais, je me suis glissée par le col du fin tee-shirt que portait le chasseur.

Il s'est figé.

- Caaaasss...

Castiel a reniflé. Et moi, sous le tee-shirt, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais : ce creux, qui sentait bon le propre, juste sous son bras.

Je suis allée y glisser mes ailes.

Dean a fait un _bond_.

- Dean?

Un bruit étrange est sorti de la gorge de Dean. Et puis, lentement, le rire est monté le long de sa peau en frissons, le secouant progressivement tout entier.

De peur d'être écrasée par inadvertence, je suis sortie du tee-shirt; pour, cette fois-ci, me poser sur le nez de Castiel, juste en face du regard de Dean.

- Dean?

Et _là_ je suis arrivée à mes fins, le rire éclatant finalement de la poitrine de l'homme en bouffées incontrôlables.

- Aha- cette _mouche_, elle... _Cas_.

Alors, Castiel a souri. Il a souri, plus large encore que ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent, son regard pétillant, et quand il a tenté également de m'apercevoir, ses yeux bleus se croisant, Dean s'est _plié en deux_.

- _Cas_...

Je l'ai _vue_, l'intention inscrite dans chaque ligne de Castiel, avant même qu'il ne bouge. A moi, rien ne m'échappe.

Quittant son nez, je me suis posée sur sa joue, en un baiser d'au revoir, avant de lui affirmer en passant devant son oreille que je pourrai retrouver le chemin de la sortie seule. Il a hoché la tête, imperceptible, avant de poser une main sur la joue de Dean.

- _Dean_.

Il a avalé son rire, lèvres entrouvertes, recueillant sa joie au fond de sa bouche comme si c'était le plus beau des trésors.

J'ai eu le temps d'entendre le souffle de Dean se bloquer dans sa gorge; j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir ses mains se refermer sur les cheveux de Castiel. J'ai volé jusqu'à la sortie.

Je suis passée par la fenêtre.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
